Question: What is the smallest positive integer $n$ such that $\frac{1}{n}$ is a terminating decimal and $n$ contains the digit 9?
If $n$ is divisible by both 2 and 5, then we can write $n$ in the form $10^a \cdot 2^b$ or $10^a \cdot 5^b$, where $a$ and $b$ are positive integers. Since $10^a$ simply contributes trailing zeros, we can continue dividing by 10 until $n$ is a power of two or a power of 5. We generate a list of powers of 2. \begin{align*}
2^1 &= 2 \\
2^2 &= 4 \\
2^3 &= 8 \\
2^4 &= 16 \\
2^5 &= 32 \\
2^6 &= 64 \\
2^7 &= 128 \\
2^8 &= 256 \\
2^9 &= 512 \\
2^{10} &= 1024 \\
2^{11} &= 2048 \\
2^{12} &= 4096
\end{align*}Therefore, we can conclude that $n \le 4096$. Looking at the powers of 5, we note that the first five powers of five do not contain the digit 9, and since $5^6 = 15625$, the smallest integer that works is $n = \boxed{4096}$.